


玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.11

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.11

冬日萧瑟的风吹过墓园，北风中回响着小皮鞋踩在青石板上的清脆响声。  
堂本惠穿着黑色的外套，手上拿着一束雪白的百合花，棕色的长发被风扬起。  
她缓缓地走到远野一家的墓前，放下手中的百合花，深深地鞠了一躬。

她与常盘英夫结婚7年，这是她第一次来拜祭他的生父生母，或许也是最后一次了。  
当常盘在她面前单膝下跪打开漆木小盒求婚的时候，她曾经觉得自己是世界上最幸福的女人。  
在她知道一切之后，也曾经想要不顾一切地冲到他面前质问他这么多年来是否没有爱过她。  
但是到了现在她觉得是否爱过都不重要了，她大概只是他复仇计划里面的一个棋子。她从来没有真正认识过他，也从来没有理解过他眼神中的深意。  
   
这7年的时光，以及他们之间所有的回忆，最终全都化作风中无声的啜泣。  
 

\------------------------------------

堂本梨央出生后，堂本光一和堂本刚就正式搬出了堂本的大宅，搬进了他们六本木的家里。  
刚也辞掉了美术馆的工作，专心在家里照顾梨央，同时也实现了大学时候的心愿，作为一个兼职插画家进行创作。

而堂本光一作为一个典型的摩羯座，曾经是全公司上下一致认可的资深工作狂，工作起来忘记吃饭和不眠不休都是常有的事。但是自从梨央出生以后，光一每天把能推的应酬都推掉，工作结束后绝不多待立马往家里跑，巴不得能多挤出一点时间回家陪刚和梨央，总算也体会了一把普罗百姓从上班开始等下班的殷切心情。  
   
两位新手奶爸笨手笨脚地学习着照顾女儿，幸好光一因为在大学的时候一时兴起去考了一个育儿士的资格证，调奶粉、换尿布和帮女儿洗澡都很得心应手。唯一无法胜任的大概就只有哄女儿睡觉了。  
堂本梨央基本上是一个爱笑不爱哭的乖宝宝，但是如果在她想睡的时候，发现刚不在她的身旁，她就能够一秒从小天使变成小恶魔，什么都不顾开始嚎啕大哭，比如现在。  
刚听见女儿的哭声后赶紧推门进来，从一脸生无可恋的光一手上接过梨央，一边走动一边轻柔地抚摸她的背。梨央哭得小脸皱成一团，但是一闻到刚爸爸的味道后立马就不哭了，吸了吸鼻子，用琉璃似的大眼睛定定地看着刚。刚把女儿抱至胸口，用下巴搁在她的头顶，侧颜温柔得仿佛可以滴出水。  
就这样抱了一会儿，刚见梨央已经安稳地睡着了，便亲了亲他们女儿天使一般的睡脸，轻柔地将她放置在婴儿床上。  
   
   
堂本刚回到厨房后继续调制着梨央晚上要喝的奶，却突然从后方被拥入了一个温热的怀抱。  
光一把脸凑到他的后颈上，一边轻轻地咬着那一块软肉，一边伸手探进刚的睡衣里面。  
身上敏感的地方被后方的人拿在手中把玩，刚轻喘着道。  
“嗯……不要在这里……”  
“卧室里面有梨央呢。”  
“那……去客房。”  
“先在这里来一次，”光一把刚放置在厨房的台面上，凑近他的耳边道，“我做梦都想在这里上你。”

刚被他直白的话语羞得满脸通红，他软软地坐在台面上，的双腿被打开，睡裤被拉至膝盖。  
距离他们上一次性爱，好像是挺久了，之后发生了太多的事情，他们也是好不容易才迎来这温存的夜晚。  
Omega对Alpha有天生的臣服性，此时光一的眼中满是锋利的欲望，他像宣誓主权一般地在刚身上盖下一个一个吻痕。而刚仅仅是闻到光一身上那浓郁的信息素，脑中便已嗡嗡作响，无力反抗。

 

光一把刚的乳头含在嘴里玩弄了一会，便沿着身体的曲线往下游走。  
刚腹部上手术的疤痕经过特殊仪器的护理，已经几乎看不到痕迹，只留下淡淡的印子，被亲吻时有一种又酥又痒的触感。在腹部留下一串暧昧的水渍后，光一把头移至刚敏感的三角地带，隔着内裤开始舔弄着刚的肉根。  
“啊……”刚仰着头，只能咬着自己的下唇以免发出太大的声音。  
内裤被舔得湿哒哒的，光一抬着眼观察着刚的反应，而刚眯着眼睛，满脸潮红，似乎享受着巨大的快感。光一舔了几下后直接把那可怜的内裤扯了下来，刚前方的肉柱便随之弹出来，头部还带着些晶莹暧昧的液体。  
光一张嘴把肉柱整根含下，同时把手指探入肉柱下方湿热的小穴。那穴中已渗出了一些润滑的液体，稍作扩张便已可以伸进三根手指。光一很有技巧地在里头弯曲手指，并用指腹轻轻地摩擦刚敏感之处。  
“—啊！”刚被刺激得双腿发软，脸红得像被蒸过一般，前方已经硬到不行，快要到了。  
而光一则把肉根含至深喉，用舌尖扫弄了一下柱体，并用温热的口腔吸了一下。  
刚在极乐的快感中无可抵抗地迎来了高潮，精液释放在光一的口中，甬道也剧烈的收缩，咬住了光一兴风作浪的手指。

光一把刚的体液一滴不漏地吞下，末了还低声笑道。  
“Tsuyo的味道好甜。”  
刚高潮完的大脑还在一片空白，无法思考。下一秒光一便抽出了在刚体内的手指，然后把自己火热粗大的东西插了进去。

   
接下来的事情水到渠成，刚被亲得迷迷糊糊，觉得一切犹如在重温某个美梦。  
久未使用的后穴在刚刚被玩得又湿又软，把那粗长的巨物一吞到底。刚只能捂着自己的嘴才能封住哭喊出来的叫声。  
光一的肉刃重重地往里顶，每一次都几乎插到底。刚被顶得身体一颠一颠，双腿环着光一精壮的腰，声音带着哭腔，让他轻一点。  
   
在光一连番猛烈的撞击之下，刚的前方又悄悄地抬起了头。但这次却被光一的手一把握住，铃口还被大拇指封住。  
光一也喘息着正在进行最后一轮的冲刺，他想要跟刚一起到达高潮。  
“等我一下。”  
“啊——不要——”无法宣泄的难受让刚眼眶通红，只能断断续续地哀求着光一。  
但是光一却一把吻住刚，把所有的呻吟都含进彼此的唇间，用下身粗长的阳物狠狠地抽插着那让他疯狂的地方。

前面得不到释放，下身的嫩穴又遭受狠狠的蹂躏，刚被顶得哭了出来。  
直至那肉刃最后一记凶狠的顶撞，光一在射精的同时，也把大拇指松开了。  
迟来的高潮像洪水一样汹涌地淹没了刚的理智，快感使他浑身像痉挛一般地颤抖，刚咬着光一的肩膀，在那处留下一个恶狠狠的牙印。

然后，他听见他说。  
我爱你。

 

\----------------------------------   
   
四年后，夏威夷的海边。  
   
夕阳之下，金光闪闪的海浪拍打在沙滩上。  
一位穿着白色小裙子，留着棕色长头发的小女孩在海滩边上堆着沙雕。  
一般而言，这个年纪的小女孩会选择堆个小城堡或者Hello Kitty的脸之类的。  
但是这位白衣小女孩的喜好似乎比较与众不同，她用沙子堆了一辆跑车，还精益求精地在当中雕琢着一个方向盘，这个神奇的爱好一看便知道是遗传自某人。  
   
这时，一个低沉的男声从后方传来。  
“梨央，要走了哦~”  
   
小女孩转过头，黄昏的余晖照亮了她那与堂本光一有七八分相像的精致小脸，唯独一双明亮的大眼睛有着刚的神采。  
她灿然一笑，提起裙子往她的两位爸爸的方向奔去。然后一边牵着光一，一边牵着刚，沿着海岸线，缓缓走远。  
只剩下一家三口的影子被夕阳拉长。

   
尤克里里悠扬的琴声传来，随着海风，飘向了远方。

Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
（注1）

 

（完）  
\--------------------------------------

注1：华原朋美在DB翻唱过的《can't help falling in love with you》的歌词


End file.
